Hero of a Nation
by Nekovampyregirl
Summary: When war threatens the nation and her grandfather's life. Kagome Higurashi breaks all traditions to protect her grandfather. Along with the help of a demoted guardian ancestor, Kagome disguises herself as a man and joins the army. Kagome must keep her identity a secret or be killed for impersonating a soldier, in this Inuyasha AU: Hero of a Nation. Beta read by hananotsuki hime
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an AU Inuyasha fic based on the plot line of Disney's Mulan. If any of you have any questions about something in the story or who is who it the story just send me those questions in a review please. I will do my best to clear up anything you don't understand. I hope you enjoy my rendition of the movie. **

**It will be beta read by hananotsuki hime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Disney Movie Mulan. **

******Please enjoy.**

* * *

The great walls of the Ishi Fortess loomed over the Northern side of the great mountain. It was one of many fortresses scattered along the outer border of Japan's Capitol; Kyoto. Its size was commanding and powerful and it symbolized the protection of the Japanese people. Emperor Taisho himself had overseen the planning and building of these great defences.

The lone sentry guard marched back and forth, bored out of his wits from lack of fighting. Continuing his bored march with little enthusiasm, all he had seen in the past six months was stone and natural scenery. But since when did the scenery have that? The sentry looked closer at the speck to see it growing closer and closer.

He looked to see something approaching from the sky. _Kami help us all._ He thought as the something clear to clear to the image of a large flying demon horse. The stark white horse reared back, its flaming mane and tail billowing behind it. Suddenly a low rumbling sound could be heard from below. The sentry leaned over the edge to observe thousands of demons flying up towards him.

"We're under attack light the signal!" He yelled to anyone who could hear him as he ran towards the door to the inside of the structure. Unfortunately before he could his path was blocked by a tall man with long braided black hair and a violet star on his forehead holding a large sword that probably weighed more than three grown men and a woman with an oddly curved sword and a violet stripe under each eye. The sentry stared at them in shock for a moment and then ran towards the ladder beside the door.

"I love it when they run." The woman said, licking her lips sensually. The tall man rolled his eyes.

"You also like it when they're cut into little pieces, Jakotsu." The woman just smiled.

Above them the sentry stood with a torch in his hand staring face to face with their leader. "Naraku." The man gasped at the demon in front of him.

He was just what the wanted paintings described him as; tall with long, thick, midnight black hair and bright red eyes. He wore boned armor with a purple and blue cloak covering it. Not wasting another second the sentry threw the torch on to the oil in front of him. Naraku turned his head to watch as the other sentries began to light the signals.

"Now the entire nation knows you're here." The guard said without fear. Naraku turned toward the fire, grabbing a flag with the emperor's symbol emblazoned on it. Then he brought the flag to the fire and lit it.

"Perfect." He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Disney Movie Mulan.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Emperor Taisho was a tall muscular man with long silvery-gray hair tied into a ponytail, golden-brown eyes, pointed ears and a royal blue stripe on each cheek.

He wore a white kimono with a blue design on the sleeves and the right side of his collar. Over top the kimono he wore armor, in the middle of the breastplate was a red diamond and both the breastplate and shoulders of the armor were spiked.

His pants were gathered at the ankles, the bottom hems stuffed into flat pointed ankle-high boots and he had a reddish-brown, violet sash tied around his waist. Flowing over his shoulders was cape of white fur.

He sat upon his royal blue throne eleven steps above the floor with his loyal counsel Totosai standing beside him.

He watched as three men walked into his throne room. Two were dressed in the armor of a soldier but the one in front was different from the other two.

This man had the same appearance as the Emperor with golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He had a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists. A magenta stripe lined each eyelid. He also wore a similar looking outfit to that of the Emperor's.

His white and red kimono was covered with, the armor much more simple than the emperor's. It was spiked on the top of the breastplate and on the thin piece of armor that cover his shoulder. His pants were also were gathered at the ankles with flat pointed ankle-high boots covering the bottom of them. He also had a yellow and blue sash tied around his waist and a flowing piece of fur over his right shoulder that almost looked like a tail.

The three men bowed at the foot of the Emperor's throne, keeping their heads down. The man in middle lifted his head quickly and began to speak. "Your majesty. Naraku and his men have crossed the northern border of the Capitol."

The Emperor shook his head as Totosai commented on the man's report. "Impossible no one can get through the defense fortress. His majesty himself built them."

The Emperor raised a hand to silence his counsel and looked down at the man to allow him to continue his report.

"With Naraku leading them, anything is possible. We'll set up defenses around the palace immediately."

"No." The Emperor interrupted. "We will send the troops to protect our people. Totosai." The Emperor turned his head towards his counsel.

"Yes your majesty?" Totosai asked with a stutter.

"You and Jaken will deliver conscription notices throughout the nation. Pull up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." The Emperor instructed his nervous counsellor.

"Forgive me, your majesty but I believe my troops can stop him." The man said confidently.

"I will not take any chances Sesshomaru. I will be taking over your troops myself. You will stay here as Emperor until I return. Sesshomaru, remember that a single grain of rice can tip the scale, one man may be the difference between victory and defeat, my son." Emperor Taisho reminded his arrogant son.

"Yes father." Prince Sesshomaru agreed without protest, though his voice hinted worry for the coming battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Disney Movie Mulan.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome gently picked up the piece of rice with the chopsticks as she muttered to herself while writing something on her right arm. "Quiet and demur. Graceful. Polite…" She thought for a moment before continuing to write on her arm, "Delicate. Refined. Poised and… Punctual." She raised her finger before writing the last word when suddenly a roster crowed in the distance.

"Ah Crap!" Kagome cursed as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, blowing on her arm and yelling at the same time.

"Sota! Sota! So…" She stopped when she saw him on the couch sleeping. "There you are." She whispered with a smirk across her face. Crouching down she put her mouth to Sota's ear and yelled. "Sota!"

"I'm up. I'm up." The boy said quickly.

"Can you help me with my chores? My smart, little brother." She asked with an innocent smile across her face.

"What do I get out of it?" The boy asked back, with a careful tone in his voice.

"This." Kagome said holding out a hand full of candies.

"Deal." Sota said grabbing a bag of bird feed and ran out the door with a flock of chicken close at his heels. Sota kept running through the yard towards the pagoda where his grandpa was praying.

Grandpa Higurashi placed a lit match on a hang dish and sat down to begin praying. "Honorable ancestors, please help Kagome impress the Matchmaker today."

Suddenly out of nowhere Sota come running through with his bag of bird feed. "Morning Grandpa." He said quickly before exited the pagoda, leaving his grandpa with half a dozen chicken feeding at his feet.

Grandpa Higurashi looked down at the chickens and then up at the stone tablets all around him. "Please. Please help her."

Kagome walked over to the pagoda carrying a tray of tea and a cup were Sota stood waiting from his candy.

"Here." Kagome passed him the sweets which he dug into quickly.

"Grandpa I brought your… Opps." She said as she walked straight into her grandpa. Grandpa Higurashi caught the teapot on the end of his stick as the teacup broke.

"Kagome." Grandpa Higurashi said in surprise.

Kagome reached into her the pocket of her kimono and pulled out another teacup. "I brought a spare."

"Kagome." Grandpa Higurashi said, this time a little more annoyed.

"Remember the doctor said 'three cups of tea in the morning.'" Kagome said tilting the teapot into the cup in her hand.

"Kagome." Grandpa Higurashi said, the tone of annoyance increasing.

"'And three at night." Kagome finished placing the teacup in his hand.

"Kagome. You should already be in town." He said sternly but then his face softened. "We are counting on you up…"

"Up hold the family honor. Don't worry grandpa, I won't let you down." She said while secretly hide her notes. She smiled and turned away with a "Wish me luck."

Her grandpa watched as she ran down the steps. "Hurry." Her Grandpa yelled after her.

Grandpa Higurashi looked down at his grandson who was sitting on the steps chewing on his candy. Sota looked up as the old man declared, "I'm going to… pray some more."

Sota turned his head back towards his sister and sighed, "She'll be late."

* * *

Kasumi Higurashi paced back and forth in front of the busy street as a woman popped out from behind the door of the beauty house. "Higurashi-san." Kasumi turned to look at the woman. "Is your daughter here yet? Kikyo-sama is not a patient woman."

Kasumi sighed and stared out at the crowded street. "Of all days to be late, I should have prayed to the ancestors from luck." She sighed.

Out of nowhere an old woman, holding a two-tailed cat demon, came to stand beside the worried mother. "How lucky can they be? They are dead. Besides I have got all the luck we need. This is ye chance to prove thyself." The old woman said to the frightened cat in her arms. Placing her hand over her eyes the old women began to walk on the busy street.

"Kaede! No!" Kasumi yelled for the woman to stop. Walking out into the street, Kaede kept her hand over her eyes as she continued her walk, causing everyone on the road to stop. When she finally reached the over side, the street was filled with broken carts and moaning people.

Kaede took she hand off her eyes and turned around. "Yep this kitty is a lucky one." In her arms the cat fainted.

Just then a horse whined in the distance with Kagome riding on him. Kagome stopped the horse in front of her mom with her arms out stretched. "I'm here." She announced before reviving an annoyed, disapproving look from her mom. "But Mama…"

Kasumi pushed the girl towards the door. "None of your excuses, now let's get you cleaned up."

A woman grabbed her as she entered the door and surveyed her. "_This_ is what you give me to work with?" She asked before pushing her towards a tub behind a screen. "Well honey I've seen worse." She then began to undress Kagome quickly. "We are going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse." She said as she pushed Kagome into the tub and pulled back the screen.

"It's freezing." Kagome shivered.

Her mother looked at her. "It would have been warm if you were here on time." Her mother explained.

The woman dropped a pot filled with water over Kagome head and poured two different types of shampoo on her hair. "We'll have you washed and dried. Primped and polished 'til you glow with pride. Trust my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all."

Kasumi grabbed Kagome's hand gently and grabbed a sponge with the over hand. Mama looked down to see Kagome's notes. "Kagome what's this?"

"Notes, in case I forget something." Kasumi rolled her eyes at her daughter's answer.

Kaede walked over to Kasumi and passed her the two-tailed cat. "Hold her we will need more luck than I thought."

* * *

Kagome grimaced as the two women pulled her hair into tight bun.

"Wait and see when we're through." One of the women said.

"Boys will gladly go to war for you." The other explained while tying her black hair up with a red ribbon.

"With good fortune." The first woman said holding a comb.

"And a great hairdo." The second woman said, showing Kagome her reflection in the mirror and then looking at herself in that same mirror.

"You'll bring honor to us all." The two women and Kasumi said happily.

Kagome got up and walked out, watching the other girls being prepared for the matchmaker.

"A girl can bring her family great honor in one way, by striking a good match and this could be the day." The women preparing the girls prayed hopefully as Kagome watched a game of shogi between two older men and made a move that helped one of them. Kasumi sighed and pulled her along to the seamstresses' shop.

"Men want girls with good taste." A woman explained while wrapping Kagome in layer upon layer of cloth.

"Calm." Another woman explained while measuring her neck.

"Obedient." Her mother explained, holding up a long piece of red ribbon.

"Who work fast-paced." Another woman explained while on a wheeling stool and tying Kagome with the other end of the ribbon.

"With good breeding." Her mother explained again.

"And a tiny waist." Both her mother and the first woman explained before tightly the ribbon.

"You'll bring honor to us all." The three women said bowing to a stunned Kagome.

As they want back onto the street, the people were talking around Kagome and her mother. "We all must serve our Emperor who guards us from demons."

Kagome watched has two little boys took a doll from a little girl. "A man by bearing arms." Kagome grabbed the doll from the boys and hand back to the girl. "A girl by bearing sons." The little girl hugged the doll tightly.

* * *

Kagome sat still as another woman worked on her while explaining more things she didn't understand.

"When we're through, you can't fail." The woman clarified as she applied red paint to Kagome's lips.

"Like a lotus blossom soft and pale." The woman said holding up a mirror. "How could any fellow say, 'No sale'?"

Kagome looked at her reflection and fixed her hair just a bit.

"You'll bring honor to us all." The woman and her mother said as her mother placed a comb with a lotus blossom painted on to it into her hair.

"There you're ready." Her mother said proudly before being interrupted by Kaede.

"Not yet." She exclaimed, "An apple for serenity." Kaede placed and apple in Kagome's mouth, "A pendant for balance." Her placed a pendant into the clothing, "Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it." Kaede fastened a necklace to Kagome's neck and then turned to grab the two-tailed cat out of Kasumi's hands and into her granddaughter's. "Now add a two-tailed cat, just for luck. And even ye cannot blow it."

Kagome walked out of the building and brought her hands up to pray. "Ancestors hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree, kept my grandpa standing tall."

Kagome grabbed her umbrella from her mother's hands with one hand and then ran towards the matchmaker's house while trying not to drop her umbrella or the cat.

"Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker." The other hopeful brides worried out loud.

"Destiny guards our girls and our fortune as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on these cultured pearls, each a perfect porcelain doll." The families of the girls prayed.

"Please bring honor to us." One girl prayed.

"Please bring honor to us?" Another girl asked.

"Please bring honor to us." A third girl pleaded.

"Please bring honor to us." The girl before Kagome hoped.

"Please bring honor to us all." The crowd behind the five girls prayed as the girls readied themselves from the matchmaker.

Matchmaker Kikyo opened the doors to her home without a care. The woman was beautiful with waist-length black hair pulled into a loose ponytail and piercing brown eyes. She wore the traditional dress of a priestess and it was one of the reasons why she was unmarried. She was also the sister of Kaede Higurashi and had kept her youth for the past fifty years by the anti-aging gift a full priestess was blessed with.

Kikyo looked down at her clipboard and said flatly, "Higurashi, Kagome."

"Present." Kagome said without thinking.

"Speaking without permission." Kikyo muttered loudly was she wrote it down on a clipboard.

"Opps." Kagome hit her head with the hand her umbrella was in.

Kaede looked at Kasumi and whispered, "Who spit in her ramon?" While Kagome walked into the building after the matchmaker.

Kikyo looked over her great-niece without any expression. "Too skinny." Kikyo finally said and scribbled down what she said aloud. "Not fit for bearing sons." Kagome looked around worryingly as the cat squirmed in her arms.

"Recite the final abomination and put the cat on the floor. Well?" Kikyo instructed as Kagome set down the two tailed feline.

Taking out her fan Kagome began to speak. "Fulfill your duties calmly and…" Kagome paused for a second to look at her smudged arm. "Respectfully. Umm… Reflect before you snack…" Kagome hurriedly looked back down at her arm again. "Act. This shall bring you honor and glory." Kagome fanned herself heavily with her fan.

Kikyo grabbed her arm with the fan and took the fan out of her hands. She inspected it before placing back in Kagome's hand. "This way." She exclaimed, guiding her towards a table with a pot of tea and a teacup.

The matchmaker picked up the pot of tea and placed it next to Kagome. "Now pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement." Kikyo rubbed her fingers over her face leaving behind a trail of ink that appeared much like a beard.

Kagome stared at the matchmaker before noticing she was pouring the tea on the table. After correcting her mistake Kikyo continued. "You must also be posed." Kikyo stretched out her hand waiting for the tea.

"Umm. Pardon me." Kagome said as she passed her the cup. _I have to tell her about her face._ Kagome thought.

"And silent." Kikyo snipped as she brought the cup to her mouth and breathed deeply.

Kagome got up on the table and tried to wipe the ink off her face. "Could I just help you get that off…"

Kikyo pulled away landing with tea on her and her bottom on the hot coals for the tea. "Ahhhhhh!" Kikyo yelled as she baited her bottom while crashing onto the table.

Outside everyone could hear the crash. Kaede turned to Kasumi, "I think it is going well, do ye not think?" She asked just before her sister rushed with a flaming behind.

"Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" Kikyo screamed as Kagome splashed the contents of the teapot out on her, smudging her makeup, and placed the pot into Kikyo's hands before running back to her mother and grandmother.

The cat ran out of the building and into Kagome's hands just before Kikyo began yell at Kagome. "You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride but you will never bring your family honor!"

Kikyo began walking back inside before being confronted by her sister. "And ye may be the matchmaker but ye have no right to speak to thy own flesh and blood like that. Let us go home." Kaede, Kasumi and Kagome went back home leaving Matchmaker Kikyo standing there speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Disney Movie Mulan.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome slowly walked through the gate, pulling Buyo, her horse with golden brown and black spots covering his white fur, behind her. She hoped her grandpa wouldn't notice her and ask how it went. Through the corner of her eye she saw him.

He had just come out of the house in order to wait for his wife, daughter-in-law and granddaughter to return with the good news he had prayed for. Grandpa Higurashi stood proudly on the top step, waiting for Kagome to run up to him and tell him the good news.

But instead, Kagome turned her head away from her grandpa and continued to walk towards the stables. Grandpa Higurashi knew something was wrong even before Katsumi came up to him to tell him the upsetting news.

After leading Buyo to the water trough, Kagome look down at her reflection brushing a few strains of her hair that had fallen out of the bun and began to whisper to herself as she often did when she was upset.

"Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter." She thought aloud quietly as she removed her earrings and necklace, watching her mother and grandfather talk.

"Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?" She began to walk away from the house with the two-tail cat walking after her. "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself," She jumped onto each of the three tops to the poles on the bridge lending to the other side of the yard. "I would break my family's heart."

She stared down at her reflection, leaning against the great stone dragon statue. "Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" Kagome ran up the stairs to the pagoda with the cat demon following closely behind.

Kagome continued to stare at her reflection, this time it was reflected in the marble stone of the tablets around her. "Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried." She looked down to see the two-tails sitting beside her and began to pet the demon as she continued. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" She began wiping the makeup off the left side of her face, the mirror showing one half of her face as her usual look and the other side as her made up look. She then wiped the other side and then while removing the ribbon and comb from her hair she finished her heart's song. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Slowly she got up and walked towards the bench underneath the cherry tree. She sat there for only a moment until her grandpa came to sit next to her. They sat in silence, with Kagome keeping her head turned away from her grandpa, until Grandpa Higurashi spoke. "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year." Turning his head he noticed one blossom in particular. "But look," His voice caught Kagome's attention as she turned her head to look. "This one's late, but I'll bet that when it blooms," Gently the older man toke Kagome's hair comb into his hands and parted his granddaughter's hair while placing the comb in front to keep it from falling out. "It will be the most rare and beautiful of all." The granddaughter and grandfather smiled at each other but soon the moment was cut short when the sounds of drums came to their ears.

Grandpa Higurashi looked up with Kagome staring at him. "What is it?" she asked as her grandpa began the walk toward the entrance to the house. Kagome looked through the opening to see four men, two imperial soldiers and two imperial counselors riding into the village.

Sota poked his head out from the behind the door as Kagome tried to look too. Kasumi caught her children trying to watch the commotion outside. She pulled Sota away from the doors and led him over to Kagome.

"Kagome, Sota, stay inside." She said with worry to her children. When she turned around Kaede cleared her throat and motioned her head to the roof of the large wall-like gate. Kagome and Sota quickly ran and crawled up onto the roof.

They watched the two imperial counselors carefully. The men were both demons. One looked like an old man with big eyes with very small black pupils. His face was extremely wrinkled with a pointed nose and pointed ears. Two strands of gray hair come out on each side of his nose and a similar colored beard grew from his chin. His hair was partly bald but he still had enough hair to pull back into a small ponytail that pointed up. He wore a simple striped green and black kimono and carried a large hammer.

The other demon was a short green imp-like creature with big yellow cat-like eyes. His wore what looked like a brown and light yellow dress of a monk. On top of his head he wore a black pointed hat and in his hands he held a staff with two heads on the top, one was an old man while the other hand was a once-beautiful old woman.

The old demon began to speak in a wheezing old voice. "Citizens, we bring a proclamation from the imperial city. Demons from the north have invaded Kyoto." A gasp ran through the crowd as mothers hurried their children into their homes.

The imp-like demon silenced the crowd with a squeaky voice that had an old accent to it. "By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army."

The old demon unrolled a scroll and began to read from it. "The Mori family." A man came up to the four, bowed and took the scroll that was handed to him.

"The Yamada family." An old man was about to come up but his son stopped him. "I will serve the Emperor in my father's place."

"The Higurashi family." Kagome's eyes widen.

"No." Kagome gasped as she and Sota watched their grandpa hand his cane to Kaede and walk, limping, towards the guards. "Grandpa has to go Kagome. I would but I'm too… where are you going?" Sota yelled quietly has Kagome climbed off the roof and ran towards the imperial officials, soldiers and her grandpa.

Grandpa Higurashi bowed to the man. "I am ready to serve the Emperor." Just as the soldier in front of Grandpa Higurashi was handing him the scroll, Kagome's voice rang out of the crowd.

"Grandpa you cannot go." Kagome moved in front of her grandpa as he gasped her name. "Please sir my family as already lost a man to war and my grandfather has also…"

"Silence!" the imp rode up in front of the soldier. "You would do well to teacher your granddaughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"Kagome, you dishonor me and this family." Kagome looked at her grandfather in shock. Kaede came up to Kagome and led her away from the crowd.

The imp handed Grandpa Higurashi his scroll. "Report tomorrow at the Gunjiteki Jutsu Camp."

"Yes sir." Grandpa Higurashi said with a bow as the old man continued reading. "The Takahashi family. The Inoue family. The Kimura family."

The Higurashi family quietly followed their old family member back into the grounds of the farm.

* * *

That night a storm had fallen on the Higurashi farm and Kagome had been asked by her mother to inform her grandpa that dinner was ready. Kagome walked towards the room her grandparents shared but was stopped by the light coming from the room her grandpa kept his son's armor in.

Grandpa Higurashi swiftly unsheathed his son's sword and began to practice his technique until a flash of pain ran through him. He fell to the floor supporting himself on a column in the room. He breathed heavily, reaching for his scroll with an expression that could not be red.

Kagome breathed deeply as she felt sorry for her injured grandpa. With all the courage she had, Kagome walked slowly into the room. Her cleared her throat and was answered with her grandpa lifting his head.

"Mama says dinner is ready Grandpa." Her grandpa nodded and Kagome left to help her mother and Kaede set the table.

After all five people were seated at the table; Kagome began to pour the tea for her family, setting it down after finishing and taking her teacup in her hand. With a sudden impulse, Kagome slammed her teacup down on the table.

"You shouldn't have to go!" She yelled loudly.

"Kagome." Her mother said sternly to her.

"There are plenty of young men who will fight for Japan." Kagome explained.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Her grandpa said with a little sternness in his voice.

"So you'll die for honor?" Kagome continued.

"I will die doing what's right." He said a little more sternly.

"But if you…"

"I know my place," His voice was raised and very upset. "It is time you know yours!"

Kagome stared at her grandpa for a moment and then ran out the door to the stone dragon with the rain falling on her as she sat on the statue. After a long time of sitting in the rain, Kagome looked down at her reflection and then looked up to see her grandpa and mother fighting through the window of the home.

Suddenly an idea came to Kagome's mind and her soft expression became hard. She knew what she had to do. Kagome walked into the pagoda and placed a lit match onto the hanging dish. She slowly bowed her head and then ran to her grandparents' room, replacing her comb with the scroll on the bedside table. She again ran from the room this time towards the room where her father's armor was kept.

She took out her father's sword and in five swift motions; she cut her long black hair, tying it tightly into bun with a green ribbon. She then put on her father's armor and went to get Buyo. For a moment she had to reassure Buyo that it was her and she got on and rode quickly for the camp, only looking back once.

The moment she left the farm her grandmother wake up and yelled, "Kagome is gone!"

Grandpa Higurashi looked at his bedside table to see Kagome's comb lying in the place of his scroll. "It can't be." He said to himself. He was suddenly out of the bed and was walking down the hall to the room he had been in early that day to see that his son's armor was also gone.

He ran outside with a limp shouting Kagome's name. He fell to the ground and was soon helped up by his daughter-in-law.

"You must go after her, she could be killed" Kasumi exclaimed with worry.

"If I reveal her, she will be." Grandpa Higurashi explained receiving a gasp from Kagome's mother.

Kaede stood watching her husband and daughter-in-law and then turned her head towards the pagoda. "Ancestors, hear our prayers. Watch over our Kagome."

What Kaede didn't know was that at that moment the Head Ancestor, Myoga, awakened from his sleep. The man had been small in stature when he was alive but now he was almost six feet from the great power and responsibly that had been placed on him. He was nearly bald but still had two strands of silvery gray hair left on his face.

In a wise but somewhat squeaky like voice he spoke. "Sango awaken." Suddenly the hanging dish glowed and revealed characters underneath it. A woman in a black skin-tight suit that had demon plated armor stood in the pagoda with a large boomarang strapped to her back.

"I'm back. So tell me what mortal needs my protection, Myoga. Just say the word, and I'm there…" The woman said with a great enthusiasm.

"Sango." Myoga said calmly.

"And let me say something." She said holding up a hand at the head ancestor. "Anybody who's foolish enough to threaten our family…"

"Sango." Myoga, said little more loudly.

"Vengeance will be mine." The woman took her large boomarang and began to swing it around crazily.

"Sango!" The head of the ancestor yelled, "These are the family guardians." Myoga swiped a hand a front of the stone statue that represented each guardian, though they true form was much like Sango's; human-like. "They…" Myoga asked egging Sango to complete the sentence.

"Protect the family." Sango said with sarcasm.

"And you, oh Demoted One…" The ancestor said as he floated passed an empty pedestal.

"I… ring the gong." Sango said with a very upset expression on her face.

Myoga smiled at the smart gong-ringer. "That's right, now wake up the ancestors."

Sango heaved a heavy sigh and picked up the gong. "One family reunion coming right up." She then began to bang the gong in her hands loudly. "Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! You're all way past the beauty sleep thing." She said as she waved her arms in a cutting motion across her body. "Trust me." Flipped her hand down from her wrist.

As Sango banged the gong the stone tablet began to glow and more ancestors came out. When everyone was assembled, Ayame, a beautiful woman with long red ponytails began to speak. "I knew it. I knew it, that Kagome was a trouble maker form the start."

The woman turned to Kagome's father, Takeo, sitting next to her. "Don't look at me, she got it for your side of the family."

"She's just trying to help her grandfather." The ancestor Eri said, suddenly her sister ancestor Yuka appeared.

"But if Kagome is discovered, Masao will be for shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" The girl was almost about to pull her hair out of her head.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm." Ayumi added.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" Ayame yelled as Sango read a newspaper she somehow managed to get.

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists." Takeo argued back to Ayame.

"No," Izayoi stared straight at Takeo. "Your daughter went and became a cross-dresser!" Ayame yelled sending the remaining ancestors into a huge fight.

"Let a guardian bring her back." Yuka suggested.

"Yes, awaken the most cunning." Takeo said grabbing Sango's hand and pulling it towards the lion statue.

"No," Eri grabbed Sango's hand and pulled it towards the rabbit statue. "The swiftest."

"No, send the wisest." Ayumi said moving Sango's hurting hand towards the monkey statue.

"SILENCE!" Myoga said loudly enough for Ayumi to drop Sango's aching hand. As Sango messaged the hurt appendage, Myoga continued to speak. "We will send the most powerful of all." He pointed out the window towards the statue of the dragon but was soon interrupted.

"Okay, okay. I get the hints. I'll go." Sango said, receiving laugher from every ancestor. "What, you don't think I can do it? Watch this here!" Sango grabbed her boomarang and throw it out the window falling down after cutting one tree. "That's just a test, next time will be ever better."

"You had your change to protect the Higurashi family." Myoga said angrily.

"Your misguidance let your own brother, Kohaku, another guardian, to disaster" Eri remained Sango.

Sango looked over at her brother who was currently holding his head in his hands. "Yeah thanks a lot, sis." The head of the dead guardian said angrily.

"It wasn't my fault you, should have ducked anyway, your point is?" Sango asked the ancestor.

Myoga turned his head towards the dragon statue again. "The point is, we will be sending a real guardian to go and retrieve Kagome."

"But I am a real guardian." Sango protested.

"You are not worthy of that title. Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon." Myoga said pushing Sango hard out the door.

Her head quickly peaked back in. "So you'll get back to me on the job thing." She asked receiving a gong in the head. Myoga sighed at Sango's incompetence.

"Just one chance, Is that too much to ask? I mean it's not like it'll kill you." Sango muttered to herself picking up her boomarang her she went down the stairs. When she reached the last step she began hitting the gong. "Rocky, wake up! You got to go fetch Kagome!" When that didn't work Sango tried a different approach. She began patted her knee and making kissy noises at the statue. "C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on!" She throw her gong mallet in the direction Kagome and gone and patting her knees again she whistled. "C'mon!"

When that didn't work Sango went to plan C: hit the statue with the gong. "Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" She suddenly heard a crack and the statue unexpectedly began to crumple and fell into a million little pieces.

"Uh... Stoney? Stoney... Oh, man, they're going to kill me!" Sango said to the head of the dragon.

"Great Stone Dragon, have you awakened?" Myoga's voice boomed from the pagoda.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Sango muttered to herself and then she got a working idea. "Ah the Great Stone Dragon already went to get Kagome, he wanted me to make sure his place was kept safe until he returns, so he asked me to kept his place safe." Sango yelled to Myoga.

"Good, the fate of the Higurashi family rests in his claws… and also your fate in keeping your job." Myoga remained him.

Sango sat down on the ground and panicked to herself. "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take her little drag show on the road." She suddenly heard a meow from the head of the dead Great Stone Dragon.

A small two-tailed cat meowed at her. "Go get her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple! Waitaminute! That's it! I make Kagome a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, girl." Sango said to the cat and also to herself as she ran out of the farm boundaries and on to the road. The cat meowed again. "And what makes you think you're coming?" The cat meowed. "You can turn into a flying tail giant cat? Do I look like a sucker?" She asked the cat.

The cat meowed an answer. "What do you mean, a loser? What if I cut one of your tails off and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, me or you?" Sango paused for a minute. "If you can really do that, you'll show me?"

The cat didn't meow but instead transformed into a giant flaming cat demon with the same two tails. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Sango yelled jumping on to the cat and off to get Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Disney Movie Mulan.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Far away from Kagome's village, another village lay in flames and ruin. Below the burning village demons of every shape and size flew away from the wreckage. In the lead was Naraku himself. Suddenly he stopped, his army quickly doing the same, and looked at group of trees.

Out of the trees came two figures. One was a tall, dark haired, red eyed, pointed eared woman wearing a white and crimson-violet striped dancer kimono with a green and blue kosode underneath and a yellow sash around her kimono. She wore bright green beaded earrings with five beads on each earring and two white feathers in her hair. She was also bare foot and carried a large white and red fan.

Next to her was a small child with long white hair, dark black eyes and pale skin holding a mirror. She wore a white kimono and white sandals. On each side of her hair was a white flower.

The tall woman swiped the air with her fan and the tree beside her fell to reveal two unconscious men wearing armor. "Imperial Scouts." The woman said calmly with a smile.

Naraku walked towards the soldiers. "Awaken them, Kanna." He ordered the child. Kanna made no sound as she turned her mirror counter-clock wise. Suddenly the two men awoke with a start. They glanced around frantically to find Naraku staring straight at them.

"Naraku," one of them breathed out as the demon bent down and began to fix one of the sashes around their neck.

"Nice work gentlemen. You found my army." Behind him, the army laughed quietly.

"The Emperor will stop you." The younger of the two men said with almost no fear.

Naraku stood up and began to act scared. "Stop me." He said with fake fear and then he smiled widely. "He invented me." He grabbed the young man by the neck. "By building his fortresses he challenged my strength. Well I'm here to play his game. Go!" He yelled throwing the man down on the ground. "Tell your emperor to send his strongest men. I will have what is mine."

The men ran off into the fog as Naraku thought of something. He turned to the tall woman. "Kagura? How many men does it take to delver a message?"

The woman smiled and lifted her fan. "One." With a swipe of the air the wind around the army flew towards the two soldiers.

"Hakudoshi." Naraku shouted, a small boy with white hair and pale violet eyes came into view. He wore a white kimono with two jewels and fourteen colored buttons in the front, his feet were bare and he carried a long staff with a curved blade at the end. He was currently riding a white horse with flames coming off each hoof; his mane and tail were a fiery orange and his eyes were cat-like and red.

"Take Entei and following the scout and see were he lends you, return when he has shown you the position of the imperial army. Now go." Hakudoshi pulled Entei's mane and flew off in the direction of the scout.

* * *

"Okay, okay, how about this." Kagome said to Buyo who was currently lying on a rock staring at his odd mistress.

Kagome cleared her voice and walked like she thought a man would. In a deep voice she began to talk to her horse. "Excuse me, were do I sign in? Ah I see you have a sword, I have one too. They're very manly and though." Kagome tried to pull out her sword but instead it fell to the ground with her trying to grab it.

Buyo fell onto his back and began laughing like the horse he was. Out of nowhere one of Kagome's shoe hit him on the head. "I'm working on it." She said as she put back on her shoe with a sigh. "Who am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army."

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?!" A loud deep voice came from out of nowhere and fire interrupted behind her. A large red and yellow dragon stood before Kagome. "Let me hear me say 'Aaah!'"

"Aughh!" Kagome yelled hiding behind a rock.

"That's close enough." The dragon said.

"A ghost." Kagome gasped, peering up from behind the rock.

"Get ready, Kagome, your serpentine salvation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death." The dragon seemed to become fiercer by the second.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked getting up to stand by her horse.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Sango." Suddenly the dragon turned into the demoted guardian Sango. Kagome's coming smile vanished. "I'm pretty scary huh?"

Buyo suddenly bucked Sango into a rock. Kagome ran towards the poor woman and helped her up. "I thought my ancestors had sent me a lizard to help..."

"Dra-Gon, Dra-Gon. Lizards do that tongue thing." She interrupted and than hissed with a forked tongue.

"You're… um." Kagome thought, searching for the right words.

"Intimating? Awe Inspiring?" Sango asked grabbing her boom-a-rang and strapping it to her back.

"A woman." Kagome said bluntly. Sango rolled her eyes and turned around to smile at her.

"It's my human form. If I went into the camp in my dragon form your cow here would die of fright." Sango tried to pat the horse on the nose but Buyo chomped at her. "Down Bessy."

Sango walked over to her. "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance I can turn into a guy before your very eyes." Sango was covered in a cloud of smoke and in her place was a long hair man who had the same armor and eye colour as Sango.

"How's it going baby?" the male Sango said, draping his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome slapped him, turning him back into female Sango. "Alright that's it. Dishonor, dishonor on your whole family." Sango looked at the two-tailed cat that stood in true form beside her. "Remember this: Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis…"

Kagome put her hand on Sango's mouth. "Stop! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"Then you're going to have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. We clear on that?" Kagome nodded. "Alright. Okey-dokey. Let's get this show on the road. Kilala get the bags. Let's move it heifer." Sango said clapping.

A few minutes later Kagome and Sango were standing outside the camp. "Okay this is it." Sango quickly changed into a man. "Time to show them you're man. Now walk like I do."

Sango walked into the camp, Kilala walking beside her. Kagome watched the men and began whispering to Sango. "Beautiful isn't?" Sango asked as they watched one man pick his nose while another trimmed his toenails with a pair of chopsticks.

"They're disgusting." Kagome pointed out with a grimace.

"You have a point but they're men and you going to have to act just like them so pay attention." Sango and Kagome watched as one man showed off his tattoo of a dragon.

"Look this tattoo will protect me from harm." Two men stood in front of him. One had black hair pulled back into a ponytail to reveal his blue eyes and pointed ears. He was wearing a brown wolf fur headband, silver and black armor, brown wolf fur as shoulder plates and a brown wolf fur pelt around his waist. He had fangs, claws, and a brown bushy wolf tail. The sword at his hip looked like it hadn't been used in years.

The other man was also black haired but his was short and pulled into a small ponytail. He wore the robes of a monk in the colours of purple and black. On his right arm he had a purple arm protector and rosary beads wrapped around the arm. In the same hand he held a monk's staff and on his feet he wore brown sandals.

Koga looked at the tattoo and smirked before punching the man in the stomach. The monk began to laugh. "I hope you can get your money back!" He yelled to the man who was now passed out on the ground.

Kagome watched at the man with a look of fear on her face. "I don't think I can do this."

Sango rolled her eyes. "It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here." She whispered pointing to the demon.

"What are you looking at?" The demon said, looking at Kagome and Sango.

"Punch him." Sango whispered. "It's how men say hello." Kagome punched the demon in the back of the head. A short young looking boy looked at the demon that was on the ground. "Oh, Koga. You've made a friend." The boy wore blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His hair was an auburn colour and pulled back with a blue bow to show off his big green eyes. He had fangs, pointed ears, and a bushy auburn tail and fox-like feet.

"Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that." Sango continued to whisper. Kagome slapped the demon on the butt.

"Why you… I'm going to hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." Koga said, holding on to the top of Kagome's armor.

"Koga." The boy and transformed into a taller man who looked like he had the strength of a twenty man. The transformed boy picked up the demon. "Relax and chant with me." He said and began to chant. The demon began to chant along. "Feel better?" the boy said as he put the demon down and changed back.

"Yeah. You're not worth my time… chicken boys." Koga said and began to walk away, but that wasn't enough for Sango.

"Chicken boys?! Say that to my face you limp noodle!" Sango shouted _very_ loudly.

Koga reached out with an angry expression on his face and grabbed Kagome. In a flash he hit Kagome three times until he noticed that she had ducked and instead of hitting her, he was hitting the monk.

"Oh, sorry Miroku." He apologized while looking down to see Kagome crawling away for him towards Sango. "Hey!" He yelled and reached to grab her legs but was stopped when Miroku kicked him in the butt. Kagome ducked as Koga fell on top of the little boy.

Miroku jumped on top of Koga, joining in the dog pile. While Miroku and Koga fought, Kagome and Sango made their escape by running into a nearby tent.

Miroku looked up just in time to see the two running inside. "Look, there they go."

The three followed the girls into the tent and out the other side with chickens flying all around them. Back at the tent Kagome and Sango peeked out with a smile on both of their faces. The two watched as their pursuers crashed into a line up for rice. The men on the ground all looked up to see Kagome and Sango standing guiltily in front of them.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she and Sango backed up with the other soldiers rolling up their shelves, ready for a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile in the General's tent, Emperor Taisho sat inside with a young man sitting across from him. The man had the same long, waist length, silver hair as the Emperor and wore it down with his bangs covering his golden eyes. He wore a red robe with long separated sleeves, a red pants that were the same style as the Emperor's, and around his waist was a red belt. Under his jacket and pants he wore a white kimono. His jacket, pants and belt had been woven for the fur of the fire rat and was an incredibly tough armor with regenerative properties. His fingernails were sharp like claws and on his feet he wore no sandals. The most unique feature about this man was the silver doggy ears that sat on the top of his head, twitching at every sound. In the middle of the two sat a map in which the Emperor was showing the young man his strategy.

"Naraku's forces have struck here, here and here." He pointed his whip to three stops on the map. "I will take the main troops up to the Ōkina Yama Pass and stop Naraku before he destroys this village." He said moving a blue piece towards the mountain painted area on the map and tapped a spot near the piece.

"Excellent strategy, sir. I do love surprises." Totosai said with a smile on his face and laughed nervously.

The tall man looked at the old demon and turned back to the map as the Emperor continued. "Prince Sesshomaru will take on the position of Emperor until I return. You will stay here and train the new recruits. When Totosai believes you're ready you will join us, Caption." The Emperor said while handing a sword to the young man. "This is Tetsusaiga. She has served me well in the years I have had her and I believe she will do the same for you. Take good care of her, she is yours now."

A look of pride and astonishment flooded the new captain's face. "Mine?" the man looked down at the sword and stared up at the Emperor. His ears perched up at the sound outside the tent and thought, _I wonder who's going to win?_

A gasp came from Totosai. "This is an enormous responsibility, your Majesty! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" The Emperor silenced the old demon with a hand before listing the young man's accomplishments.

"Number one in his class… extensive knowledge of training techniques… an impressive military and imperial linage… I believe Prince Inuyasha will do an excellent job."

A smile came on to Inuyasha's face. "Oh I will! I won't let you down. This is… I mean… yes sir." Inuyasha bowed his head with the sword still in his hands.

"Very good then." The Emperor stood up and began walking out of the tent. "We'll toast Japan's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks." He said the last part to Totosai.

Totosai nodded and whispered to Inuyasha. "And believe me, I won't leave anything out." Then he too stepped out of the tent leaving Inuyasha with a large smile on his face.

"Captain Inuyasha. Leader of Japan's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time!" He said as he placed the sword onto his belt and walked out to the loud fight he had heard just moments before.

Before them 'the greatest troops of all time' were fighting with one another. A man with a black eye, missing teeth and his uniform falling down broke away from the fight to the salute the Emperor before falling unconscious on the ground, while receiving startled look from the officials above him.

Totosai looked disgusted as he sneered. "Most impressive."

The Emperor smiled at his son. "Good luck, Caption." He said before stepping over the fallen soldier and mounting his white horse, lending his army away from the camp and out to battle.

"Good luck… Father." Inuyasha whispered to himself before turning back to his weak, pathetic man he had to call soldiers.

He turned his head to look at Totosai who said with a smile. "Day One." And wrote something down on his every present clipboard.

Inuyasha walked out towards his soldiers yelling. "Soldiers." They all stopped but Koga who gave one last punch to the soldier he was holding. All of them jumped away to show Kagome and Sango face down on the ground. "They started it." The men yelled pointing at the two women.

Inuyasha walked up to the two women and gave them a stern look, as the two got up off the ground, wiping their clothes of the dirt. "I didn't need anyone causing trouble in my camp."

"Sorry." Kagome said in her normal voice until Sango hit her elbow. Kagome cleared her throat and corrected her voice. "I mean, sorry you had to see that, but you know what it is when you get those manly urges... just gotta KILL something…"

"Fix things..." Sango suggested.

"Yeah and cook outdoors... and… ah" Kagome struggled for the words.

"Go fishing." Sango said out of nowhere.

"What are your names?" Inuyasha commanded.

"Masaru Taijiya." Sango said without phasing.

"Um… uh… um." Kagome struggled to answer.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." Totosai informed Kagome.

"Your point is..." Sango asked before Kagome answered the question.

"I got a name." She said calmly. "And it's a boy's name too."

"Miroku." Sango said masking her voice so just Kagome could hear it. "How about Miroku?"

Kagome turned her head a little to point it at the monk behind her. "His name is Miroku." She whispered.

"I didn't ask for his name, I asked for yours." Inuyasha said, with Kagome realizing he heard her.

"Um… Au-choo." Sango sneezed.

"Au-choo." Kagome repeated.

"Au-choo?!" Inuyasha said his voice becoming more impatient.

"Gezuintite! Hee hee... I kill myself." Sango said laughing.

Kagome looked over at the woman. "Then let me help you."

"Excuse me?!" Inuyasha voice was even more impatient. "Well what is it?!"

"Rinji. Rinji was my ex-boyfriend a few years." Sango finally said.

Kagome sighed happily as she said the name. "It's Rinji."

"Rinji?" Inuyasha looked skeptical.

"Of course Rinji did break up…" Kagome put her hand on Sango mouth before she could say anything else.

"Yes my name is Rinji." Kagome said confidently.

Inuyasha was still unconvinced. "Let me see your conscription notice." Kagome reached into her armor and pulled out the scroll.

Inuyasha it and read aloud. "Higurashi Masao. The Masao?" Totosai and Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock.

"I didn't know Masao had a grandson your age." Totosai explained.

"He doesn't talk about me very much. Besides he has my younger sister and brother to worry about. I just got home last night." Kagome explained her made up story.

"I've seen his sister and I can see why they don't talk about him very much." Totosai whispered to Inuyasha but was loud enough so Kagome could hear him.

"What's that suppose to… never mind." Kagome interrupted herself.

Inuyasha handed the notice to Totosai and walked towards the soldiers. "Okay gentleman. Thanks to your new friends Rinji and Masaru here you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins." Inuyasha commanded and left the soldiers to go back to glaring at Sango and Kagome.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Know we really have to work on our people skills."

Kagome gave her a look. "You first." She said before bending down to start picking up the rice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Disney Movie Mulan.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, past the rows of perfectly pitched tents stood the lop-sided tent Sango and Kagome shared. Tied to a tree stood Buyo, who grazed on a small patch of grass as Sango was cooking rice for rice balls. Nearby Kilala chewed on a fish she had caught.

Kagome, unlike her guardian, was asleep in the tent, and she was in for a rude awakening. Sango entered the tent in an apron and yelled in her ear, "All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!" She pulled off the blanket which Kagome felt for. "Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready." I smiled and showed her a plate of three rice balls with happy faces on it, "Look, you get rice balls! And they're happy to see you."

Kilala walked in and licked the rice balls, "Stop that!" Sango scolded as she pushed the cat away, "You're gonna make people sick." She exclaimed with a hand on her hip.

Kagome yawned and asked in a tired voice, "Am I late?" But before she even got an answer Sango started stuffing pieces of the rice balls into her mouth with chopsticks.

"No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher," She told her as she waved her chopsticks at her. "and no fighting, play nice with the other kids," She tapped the chopsticks on her chin and looked at her with a smile, "unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt." She finished with a gleam in her eyes.

Kagome looked at her with food in her mouth, "But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts." She exclaimed with food in her mouth, receiving an upset look from Sango.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She said sternly. Then her smile returned, "Now let's see your war face." Kagome just looked at Sango with puffed cheeks that made her look like a chipmunk, eyes wide and rice grains sticking on the corner of her mouth.

Sango looked unimpressed and said sarcastically, "Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." Sango throw the plate she was holding into the air and grabbed Kagome by the collar, shaking her and causing her to swallow her breakfast, "C'mon, scare me, girl!" She yelled at her.

Kagome roared loudly at Sango making the guardian jump back with a smile on her face. "That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about." She said happily and quickly pulled her hair into a bun, "Now, get out there and make me proud!" She told her just as Buyo neighed at her.

Sango looked at the animal confused, "What do you mean, the troops just left?"

Kagome's face gained a panicked expression," They WHAT?!" She rushed out of the tent while pulling on her clothes.

"Wait! Don't forget me!" Sango called and looked down at Kilala sniffing with tears in her eyes, "My little baby, off to destroy people." She said as she ran to catch up with her.

* * *

In the gathering area of the camp, the rest of the soldiers were ready and waiting impatiently to begin the first day of training excursing. Totosai walked up and down the line of men crying, "Order! People, order!"

"I'd like a pan-fried ramen!" Called one demon soldier.

"Oh, Sweet dumplings!" Shippo cried as he jumped up and down to be noticed by the imperial counselor.

"Shrimp tempura!" A human soldier called out as Totosai said in an annoyed voice, "That's not funny."

Just then Kagome and Sango ran up to gather with the rest of the men, "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Miroku said to his friends, "Hello guys. Are you hungry?" He asked as Koga grabbed them both by the collar.

"Yeah, cause I owe you both a knuckle sandwich." He was just about to punch Kagome when a voice came from in front of them.

"Soldiers!" Captain Inuyasha called and all the men stood at attention. He walked down the line and spoke as he pulled down his fire rat robe. "You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning." He told them as he pulled on a quiver of arrows and grabbed a bow, "Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." Kagome and Sango both stared at his chest in awe.

"Captain's got abs." Sango whispered, and thankfully the whisper wasn't heard over Koga scoff, as he was not so impressed, he even mocked the captain with a loud, "Ooh, tough guy." and a smirk on his lips.

"Koga." Inuyasha turned and armed his bow, pointing it at Koga. Everyone responded in unison by stepping away from the wolf demon. Koga looked at Inuyasha in shock just before Inuyasha fired the arrow above the troops, its tip embedding itself perfectly at the top of a 20 foot post. "Thank you for volunteering." He said with a smirk and dropped the weapons in his hands, "Retrieve the arrow."

Koga glared at his captain and cracked his knuckles, muttering under his breath, "I'll get that arrow, mutt face, and I'll do it with my shirt on." He walked towards the pole.

He was just about to climb it before Inuyasha stopped him. "One moment, you seem to be missing something." He said, and waited for Totosai to reach him as he lugged a heavy box towards the captain. Inuyasha opened the box and pulled out two giant medals and tied one onto Koga's right arm, he lifted the arm in the air and explained to his troops, "This represents discipline." He dropped Koga's arm which fell to the ground from the weight of the medal, he then slipped the second medal onto Koga's left arm "And this," He lifted Koga's left arm, "represents strength." He dropped the demon's arm making him fall to the ground and receive slight chuckles from his friends, "You need both to reach the arrow."

Koga looked at the medals and then up at the arrow far above him. He ran at the post with determination and began to climb but he only made it made so far before he started using his fangs to help him stay up. It didn't work and he fell to the ground, letting Miroku go next. He had made it to about a quarter of the way up before falling down flat on his stomach. Shippo tried third from last but he didn't even make it off the ground. Second last was Sango but she fell on her feet after reaching only half way. Last was Kagome, but she too failed like all the rest.

She walked back into line rubbing her rump as Inuyasha rubbed his neck with a sigh, "We've got a long way to go." He threw poles into the air towards the soldiers and everyone but Kagome caught one. She was instead tripped by the pole meant for her.

Once she had her pole in her hands, Inuyasha began to start reciting a speech as he showed them what he wanted them to do. "Let's get down to business, to defeat Naraku." He threw pots in the air with his own pole and as they fell he smashed them perfectly.

Now it was the troops turn, they all took the same stance as Inuyasha had, "Did they send me daughters?" he asked them as Miroku put a scorpion down the back of Kagome's shirt. The scorpion made Kagome start hitting all the men in her pole's path, "When I asked for sons?"

Inuyasha used his pole to fly through the air, "You're the saddest bunch I ever met," He landed in front of the still flailing Kagome, "but you can bet before we're through." He stopped her just after getting hit in his chest. He grabbed her pole and leaned in to say to her, "Mister, I'll make a man out of you." Sango glared at him, just itching to hit him.

* * *

Next was archery and Inuyasha continued his speech as he threw tomatoes in the air and every hit one to the target on the tree, "Tranquil as a forest." Then it was the troops turn, everyone, but Kagome who was actually good at archery, did poorly, "But on fire within." He continued as he glared at Sango, who had cheated by starting with a tomato on her arrow. She gave him a beaming smile.

* * *

"Once you find your center." Inuyasha said as he stood on the edge of a cliff with a bucket on his head and a pole in his hands. Three men threw rocks at him but he blocked them all. "You are sure to win." When Kagome tried she certainly did not win, in fact the bucket fell onto her head. "You're a spineless, pail, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue." The only one she did block also hit Inuyasha. She lifted the bucket in all over her eyes, looking over sheepishly to see the damage.

* * *

It was even worse for Kagome with fishing because as Inuyasha continued his speech, "Somehow I'll make a man out of you." She had, instead of grabbing a fish with her hands, grabbed Koga's foot making him fall into the water. Sango walked towards Kagome with a bunch of fish in her hand.

* * *

"I'm never gonna catch my breath." Shippo panted as he ran through a barrage of flaming arrows, while Koga ran after him, his butt catching on fire, "Say good-bye to those who knew me."

"Boy, I was a fool in school for cutting gym," he admitted after trying to break a cinder block with his staff, resulting in his eye-brows blowing off from a back wave of energy.

"This guy's got them scared to death." Sango muttered to herself after Kagome got beaten up by Inuyasha. "I hope he doesn't see right through me." Kagome whispered back as Sango pushed her to keep fighting.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Shippo cried as he stood staring down at the water from a pole, stopping the rest of the line.

"Be a man." The men chanted as they practiced using explosives and not hitting their target while Inuyasha said encouragingly, "We must be swift as a coursing river,"

"Be a man." They continued to chant as Kagome got her turn and Miroku kicked her support away just as Inuyasha continued, "With all the force of a great typhoon." Kagome tried to stop the explosive as the men chanted, "Be a man." But it went off, hitting an angry Totosai's tent. Inuyasha sighed and wiped his face, looking at the arrow which was still stuck into the top of the post. "With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

* * *

"Time is racing t'ward us, till Naraku arrives." Inuyasha told them the next day as they walked with sacks tied to poles. Kagome's slow pace was pointed out to Inuyasha by Totosai. When Kagome collapsed on the path, Sango tried to help her up but Inuyasha stopped her and made her continued on taking Kagome's pole with him. "Heed my every order, and you might survive." He told her as he walked away, but that night as Kagome was returning to the camp, Inuyasha walked up to her with Buyo and passed her the reigns saying to her, "You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you?" He asked her as he walked away giving Kagome a plan.

Kagome tried again to get to arrow but with no luck until she discovered something. Tying the rope of the medal on the over side of the pole counteracted her weight and helped her climb the pole easily all the while she chanted to herself, "Be a man, I must be swift as a coursing river. Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon. Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." With the word moon she hauled herself onto the top of the pole. The troops who had been watching her from sunrise cheered her on as she threw the arrow down in front of a surprised Inuyasha who was just exiting his tent.

* * *

From then on the chant could be heard with every obstacle the troops faced, "Be a man, we must be swift as a coursing river." The targets in archery were hit. Kagome ran ahead of all the men during the exercise with the sack tied poles and beat Inuyasha in hand to hand combat. "Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon." Shippo jumped the poles over the river. "Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire." Koga was able to dodge every flaming arrow, while Miroku could break a block with his head and Kagome could catch a dozen fish with each hand. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." The pole fighting was down to perfection and every hit in explosives training was hit. Little did any of them know that their fates would be changed in a few short days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the Disney Movie Mulan or Mulan Jr.**

**Note:**** The part with the trio is a song from the Mulan Jr musical called **_Keep 'em Guessin'_** you can find a link to part one and two of song on my profile if you'd like to hear the songs.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

On top of a high hill Naraku stood with his four most trusted soldiers. Suddenly Entei flew into view and Hakudoshi leaped off the horse before whispering something to his leader, giving him a little girl's doll and then flying off. Naraku looked and sniffed the doll before tossing it to Bankotsu, "What do you see?" He asked him with a stoic face.

Bankotsu looked down at the doll and picked off a bit of needles from the dress, "Black pine... from the high mountains." He told him just as Kanna pick off a piece of hair as it was passed to Jakotsu.

"This is white horse hair, from imperial stallions." She said in her child-like voice as Jakostu sniffed the doll.

"Sulphur, from those blasted cannons." She said with a slight snarl and tossed the toy back to Naraku.

"This doll," He explained to them, "came from a village in the Ōkina Yama Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting." He told them.

Kagura smiled and lifted her fan, "We can avoid them easily."

"No. The Emperor Tashio himself at leading this army. Beside the quickest way to him is through that pass." He smirked, "Also I think a little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." He squeezed the doll in his hand with a frightening smile.

* * *

High above the Gunjiteki Jutsu Camp passed the tents and training grounds was a large hot springs that the soldiers were allowed to bathe in once every two weeks. Kagome was extremely happy that she would finally be able to take a bath, after not being able to take one for a week.

Sango however was pacing back and forth in the spring, mumbling incoherent words and then turning to look at Kagome, "No, this is not a good idea, what if somebody sees you?" She asked her with her arms crossed.

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." She told her as she untied her hair, without looking back at her guardian. "You should take one too, if you don't want to smell like dirty socks."

Sango shook her head, "Guardians don't need to worry about smelling bad. Besides I, myself kind of like that corn chip smell." She finished speaking just as Kagome stepped into the hot water and leaned her head back to wet down her hair with a sigh. She grabbed the towel Kagome had brought with her and held it up in the air, "Okay, all right. That's enough. Now get out of there before you get all pruny and stuff."

Kagome sighed and looked at Sango, "If you're so worried about me being caught then go stand watch." She told her and Sango rolled her eyes as her walked muttering in an utter girly voice, "Stand watch Sango, while I blow our secret with my stop girly habits." She leaned against a transformed Kilila and sighed, "Hygiene," to the cat.

Suddenly male cries of excitement rang through the air as Miroku, Koga, and Shippo ran down the path to the spring undressing as they ran. Sango hid quickly and watched them, "We're doomed. There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice." With that she ran to the edge changing form so they wouldn't notice her.

In the spring the men had just gotten in with Kagome having just enough time to hide, though not well as Koga noticed her and called out, "Hey Rinji!"

Kagome appeared from behind her rock and looked at them with a smile before rambling, "Oh hi guys. I didn't know you were here." The trio gave each other a look before she continued, "I was just washing. So now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye."

But before she could swim away Miroku swam up to her with a smile, "Come on Rinji. I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over." He extended his hand to her, "Hi, I'm Miroku."

She shook his hand while keeping herself covered and chuckled before backing into the small Shippo, "I'm Shippo."

She looked down at him, "Hello Shippo."

Then Koga's voice came from above them as he stood on a rock, "And I'm Koga, king of the rock and there's nothing you girls can do able it." He smirked.

Miroku chuckled and played along, "Oh, yeah? Well I think Rinji and I can take you." He said as he nudged Rinji in the shoulder with his elbow.

Kagome turned away from them and tried again to escape while saying, "I don't want to take him anywhere."

"But Rinji, we have to fight it's our duty!" He told her with a slight octave raise in his voice.

She shook her head and looked away from him, "No, we don't. We could just… close our eyes and swim around." She exclaimed as she swam closer to the shore, but before she could Miroku reached out to grab her arm but instead he grabbed something completely different.

He looked at her and saw her shock as he struggled to form a word out of his mouth, "G-g-g-g…" Koga and Shippo looked at him, "What's wrong Miroku?" They asked as Kagome ran to where Sango, in male form, was and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. "G-g-g…" Miroku continued until he finally said, "Girl?" Just as Kagome and Sango turned to walk away.

Shippo and Koga looked up and stared at Kagome. Then they looked at each other, "Girl?" They said at the same time and swam after them. Kagome and Sango quickly walked away with Kagome just finishing getting dressed as more soldiers run down to take a bath. They were almost to the camp when they heard, "Hey wait!" Being called to them by the trio as they ran up to them and Koga caught her by the arm and said, "Where are you going?"

"Away. Now that my secret's out. I need to get away from here." She told him.

The wolf demon chuckled and shook his head, "You're secret isn't out _Rinji_ but it will be if you keep acting like a girl." Kagome looked at him in confusion before he began to tell her, "Now I'm not prone to bragging'." Koga smiled and leaned in to say, "But we're your one best chance."

Shippo jumped on his shoulder, "You need this little trio, to show you how to show who wears the pants."

He said with a smile as Miroku walked up to Sango. "A little _Miss_ direction, can take you really far."

Koga grabbed Kagome and lead her to a safe clearing, "And under my protection, I'll make you a star." He looked at his friends, "Little help guys." Miroku and Shippo walked over pulling Sango behind them and sat the girls on a rock.

"Got to look them in the eye. Stare them down, now don't be shy. Just remember you're a guy! Keep 'em guessing." They said at the same time.

Koga walked up and stood near Kagome, "We don't want your cover blown. Girl you got to hold your own. Now just think more _baritone_. Keep 'em guessing." Koga pulled Kagome up off the rock and stood her straight, "Now show us your manly walk." He said and walked to stand beside Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome smiled at them, "Okay the walk. This I've pretty much covered." She walked with her shoulder back and her hips swinging. When she was done she looked at them with a smile, "Well how was that?"

Miroku looked at her, "Soldier's hips don't move at that."

Shippo nodded, "Yeah the walk needs a little work."

"Okay but the voice, the voice I've got down." She said with a smile, "I mean," Her voice lowered an octave, "down, so boys how's training doing, I for one am doing much better with my sword."

"Was that supposed to be a male voice?" Miroku asked her with his eyebrow raised. Kagome looked down at the ground and nodded. "Don't worry I believe you can do it and so do those guys."

"Yeah." Koga and Shippo chimed in. "If all this war and fight stuff has got you in a stew, we know you've got the _right stuff_, just keep your head and you'll know what to do."

Koga smirked at her, "We'll be right there to guide you, you've got friends by the score."

Sango interrupted, "And with me beside you…"

"Who could ask for anything more?" Kagome whispered to the guys with a chuckle.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder, "If some soldier starts to stare, just say, "Hey! Look over there!"" He pointed to no place in particular, "And don't let them see your hair. Keep 'em guessing."

Koga pushed Shippo off her and leaned against her with his arm around her shoulder, "If you want to seem legit, try to burp,"

"And scratch," Shippo added.

"And spit!" Miroku chimed in.

"Want to fool them? Then commit!" Koga moved away, "Keep 'em guessing."

Shippo jumped back on her shoulder, "Got to get up off this rock." Koga pushed him away, "Hold your head up high; be a jock." He flexed his muscles at her.

"Now you try to punch me… Ouch." Miroku jumped when Kagome hit him hard and smirked at her, "Keep 'em guessing."

"Keep your shoulders back like this." Sango appeared in front of her in guy form, "You're a brother not a sis!" Koga pushed her away, "Now then, mister, you can't miss. Keep 'em guessing."

Sango leaned against her and whispered, "Don't be messing with the lesson, 'cause this lesson is a blessing, and the lesson that they're stressing…"

"Is to always keep 'em guessing?" Kagome asked receiving a nod from Sango.

Koga smirked at Kagome as Shippo high fived Miroku, "Now you've got it." Kagome smiled at them and looked at Shippo and Miroku.

"So you guys will keep this a secret?" She asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

Koga and Shippo nodded but Miroku just looked at her, "I would but, it's our duty to report this… a woman joining the army is against the law."

Koga hit him in the back of the head, "Shut up monk." He then looked at Kagome, "We'll kept you're secret, Rinji. Since you have to have a good reason for joining the army and we won't ask what that reason is."

Miroku still looked a bit unconvinced, "Yeah but…"

"Please keep the secret." Sango said as she turned herself back into a girl, "Please kept both our secrets."

Miroku looked at her and muttered, "Under one condition."

Sango nodded at this, "Anything you want." Before Sango could make a move to stop him, Miroku kissed her lips. He only pulled away when Sango slapped him so hard it left a mark. "Let's go, Rinji."

Kagome was pulled away by Sango, "Well that was close." She muttered as they walked.

Sango was brushing her teeth to get the taste of the kiss out of her mouth. "No that was vile. You owe me big." Kagome hugged her tightly. "I'm still glad you did that. It really saved me."

Sango hugged back, with the toothbrush hanging from her mouth, "Yeah, yeah, but no more guys should know, 'cause I ain't kissing anymore guys." She told her as they both laughed and walked to their tent.


End file.
